Fusión espeluznante: Gabiotsin
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Gabriela Woods y Yolotsin Rivera son muy distintas. Yolotsin no mataría ni una mosca y Gaby... bueno ella suele cortarlas por la mitad con sus tijeras a pleno vuelo. Así que ¿Qué sucedería si tuvieran que compartir cuerpo? ¿Su amistad es suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que se soporten entre ellas? Personajes sacados de mi fic "La chica nueva".
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Aquí está mi tan esperada, bueno esperada por mí, versión de "Fusión espeluznante". La historia es prácticamente la misma solo que aparecerán Yolotsin y Dreadful Gaby (para saber de ellas leer "La chica nueva"). No mostraremos muchas cosas de la película ya que nos enfocaremos en estas monstruitas y, aparte, no tiene caso una historia que solo es una transcripción de una película. Cada capítulo es de mil palabras más las notas de autor. ¿Ya vieron la imagen? Es lo más parecido que pude hacer de su fusión. Bueno sin más preámbulos iniciemos._

**Capítulo 1: Mi legado familiar**

Yolotsin

-¿Y a qué hora planeas dormirte hombre?- cuestiono divertida al encontrar a Deuce en el piso de la sala con la nariz metida entre libros y pergaminos.

Mañana es nuestra presentación del legado familiar, un trabajo en extremo sencillo para mí que me se la historia de memoria. Sin embargo las cosas no parecen ir tan bien para mi amigo ya que yo me fui a dormir hace tres horas y ahora que me desperté por un vaso de agua él sigue aquí.

-Es que… algo no concuerda.- responde sin quitar la vista de sus papeles.

-¿Qué no concuerda?- pregunto acercándome al chico de las serpientes para mirar.

En su mano tiene un libro que parece haber tenido una mala experiencia con el agua. Me lo pasa, la mayor parte son simples borrones pero en la parta de hasta debajo de la página en la que me lo dio se lee casi claramente en una letra muy parecida a la de mi madre las palabras: "Hoy hemos desembarcado. Al fin hemos llegado. ¡Hola América!

-¿Qué es lo extraño?- pregunto- ¿No es de la primera vez que vino tu mamá a este continente?

-Oh no ¿Ya viste la fecha?- me muestra la parte de arriba de la siguiente página donde entre borrones se lee "Dic…**_inteligible_**… 1813"- Mi mamá llego a inicios de los ochentas. ¡Esto tiene dos siglos!

-Eso explica la letra.- murmuro.

-Pero eso no es lo más extraño, mira.- me da el libro, que al parecer es un diario, varias páginas después donde parece que el agua no hizo su trabajo ya que se lee perfectamente: "Un normie. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Un normie! Yo, una Gorgon, enamorada de un normie."

-¡Wow! ¿Eso quiere decir que una antepasada tuya vino al nuevo mundo en 1813 y se enamoró de un normie?- pregunto maravillada, esto parece digno de una novela.

-Eso parece. ¿Puedes creer que no tenía idea?

-En realidad si.- respondo- Después de todo. ¿Hace cuánto paso esto? La mujer que lo escribió debió de ser la mamá de la tatarabuela de tu tatarabuela.

Deuce parece pensarlo durante un momento. Hace unos pocos años conocí a la bisnieta de la tataranieta de una amiga que había tenido cuando tenía cincuenta años de muerta ¡y no sabía nada de ella! Ese día aprendí que con el paso del tiempo las personas te van olvidando, excepto si eres algún líder importante claro.

-Bueno, en todo caso no planeaba de hablar generaciones atrás de mis abuelos.- dice Deuce cerrando el diario abruptamente- Así que no vale la pena mortificarme por algo que paso hace doscientos años.

-¡¿Quieres decir que no investigaras?!- exclamo.

-Hum… no.- contesta- Aparte ¿Dónde? Todo lo que hay es este diario y la mayoría son borrones.

-¿Y si me lo das a mí?- pregunto esperanzada- Siempre me han gustado los textos antiguos, cuando era chica solía querer ser escribana.

-Querrás decir escritora.

-Oh no, los escribanos son los que escriben cartas y esta es como una larga carta sin destinatario.

-0-0-0-

Gabriela

-¡Gabriela Woods!- exclama el asqueroso profesor de piel menta.

Camino firmemente hasta el frente del salón donde muestro un dibujo de mi padre y otro de mi madre hechos a pura tinta negra. Escucho algunas exclamaciones, algunas de adoración (soy muy buena dibujando) y otras de terror (mis padres son muy buenos aterrando).

-Mi legado familiar.- inicio- Pues mi padre… él no necesita presentaciones, es Jeff the Killer.

El nombre tiene el efecto de siempre. Parece un poco ilógico que a monstruos les de miedo algo pero un monstruo y un asesino no es lo mismo.

-Quizá se pregunten ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Después de todo, es una normie con un padre. Pero ahora vamos con mamá… ella es menos conocida, ella es Blody Alice. Y ella está muerta, fue asesinada. Y ahora es un hibrido de zombi y muñeca asesina…

Sigo con mi explicación y puedo ver como algunas caras asen gestos, mi historia familiar no parece encantarles, a nadie, ni siquiera al profesor. Cuando llego a la parte de que mi papá me corto la mejilla por qué quería hacerme "hermosa" y que mi mamá me cosió con hilo creo que Cleo estuvo a punto de desvanecerse.

-Mi familia es disfuncional.- concluyo- Mamá esta traumada, loca y muerta, Y papá, él es un caso perdido. Pero es mi familia y sé que aunque ay veces que no lo demuestran de una manera muy normal mis papás me aman. Creo que uno debe aprender a amar lo que no puede cambiar así que amo a mi pequeña y disfuncional familia.

Veo varias caras conmocionadas y murmullos de "Ahora sabemos por qué es así" pero entre todos los alumnos veo una cara sonriente, y con una sonrisa verdadera, no con una de esas falsas y desquiciadas que se hicieron mis padres. Es Yolotsin que levanta ambos dedos hacia arriba en señal de aprobación.

-Bien señorita Woods.- dice el profesor- Gracias por su… interesante presentación. Puede sentarse.

Camino hasta mi lugar haciendo que mis zapatos negros resuenen. Todo mundo guarda un silencio tan denso que podría sacar mis tijeras y rasgarlo.

-Ahora Yolotsin Rivera ¿Por qué no pasa al frente?- habla al fin el profesor.

La nombrada le pone un separador a un libro que parece muy antiguo y camina hacia el lugar en el que hace un momento estaba yo. Parece alegre y optimista, nada que ver con la chica temblorosa que suele ser.

-Bueno. ¿Qué les parece si empezamos con mi mamá? Que creo que es la que más interesa,- inicia- Pues porqué, después de todo, por ella soy considerada una monstruita.- toma aire y lo suelta, como una bomba- Mi madre es La Llorona.

Todos dan un respingo, parecido al que dieron cuando dije quién era mi padre. Aunque sus amigas no parecen impactarse.

-Discúlpeme no sabía.- se apresura a decir el profesor- No tiene que hacer esto.

-Pero quiero hacerlo.

-Hablo enserio, no es necesario. Entiendo si es muy difícil.

-Pero…

-Solo… siéntese por favor.

_¿Y? ¿Qué tal este primer capítulo? A mí me gusto bastante ¿Qué hay de ustedes? Para los que no sepan por qué la reacción del maestro al saber la identidad de la madre de Yolotsin solo recuerden que la leyenda más popular dice que La Llorona mato a sus hijos, pero hay otras. La fusión será dentro de dos capítulos porque siento que la película tiene muchas cosas interesantes en las cuales se pueden trabajar. En total esta historia solo tendrá cinco capítulos así que será cortita. Espero muchos reviews._

_Los quiere: yo._


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola! Aquí estoy con mi segundo capítulo. Bueno primero que nada la leyenda de "La llorona" en la que me estoy basando será siendo descubierta de a partes durante el fic aunque si no logro ponerla completa la escribiré en el "prologo" de la historia, esta sacada de un libro y no la he encontrado en internet si no les daba un link para que la buscaran, la verdad es que yo me baso en esa por qué es la que más concuerda con la frase cuando está completa ya que casi todos saben del "¡Hay mis hijos!" pero pocos saben que después decía (la Llorona) "¿Qué será de mis pobres hijos?" En fin. Iniciemos con el capítulo._

**Capítulo 2: Viaje al pasado**

Yolotsin

-¡Yolotsin! Niña ¿Estás aquí?- me pregunta Clawdeen chasqueando los dedos.

-Am, si.- respondo poniendo un separador en el diario de la antepasada de Deuce.

-¿Vienes?

-¿A dónde?

-A las catacumbas ¿Acaso no estabas poniendo atención?- me cuestiono Cleo un poco exasperada, aun no se acostumbra a mi presencia.

-Sí, solo…- mi mirada se desplaza a una mesa donde una figura solitaria está comiendo- Adelántense, las encuentro en la entrada.

-Está bien, solo no tardes mucho.- acepta Venus parándose junto con las demás y empezando a caminar.

Yo me deslizo hasta la figura de la chica solitaria y la tomo de la mano.

-Vamos Gaby, tendremos una aventura en las catacumbas.- le aseguro.

-¿Tendremos?- me pregunta mirándome con sus profundos ojos negros.

-Sí, tendremos.

La arrastro, literalmente, hasta la entrada donde las monstruitas están saliendo al cementerio.

-Hola Gaby, me alegro de que haya decidido acompañarnos.- la saluda Frankie.

-Como sea.- responde jalando su mano para soltarse de mí y sacudiendo su kimono rojo sangre, sonrió, ella está mejorando.

El camino es un poco complicado, por suerte solo un poco, así que llegamos a nuestro destino (que resultó ser el taller del padre de Robeca) vivas, o algo así. En una orilla Frankie y Robeca leían un diario lo que me hizo recordar el que yo aún traía en las manos así que me acerque a ver.

-Por desgracia Víctor tiene otra faceta,- lee Robeca- una peligrosa personalidad interna que ignora sin reparo los espectaculares misterios de la vida en busca de sus ambiciones científicas. Temo que esa podría ser la perdición de Víctor.

-Me pregunto si es por eso que mis padres no hablan sobre él.- dijo Frankie una vez que la robot hubo terminado.

-Espera, Frankie, solo para confirmar. Tu abuelo era un normie ¿verdad?- intente confirmar.

-Si ¿por?

En ese momento los engranajes del techo se empezaron a mover al mismo tiempo que la cosa circular en la que se estaba mirando Cleo.

-¡Oye! Aun lo estaba usando.- se quejó la princesa egipcia- Ah, eso es extraño.

Una extraña luz azul surgió de la cosa redonda haciendo que todas le gritáramos a la gatita al mismo tiempo.

-Okey, ahora entiendo por qué todas me miraron cuando dijeron, no toquen nada.

En ese momento una extraña fuerza eléctrica tomo a Cleo de la cintura jalándola a la cosa redonda. Poco a poco la fuerza nos fue jalando una por una a la cosa circular que giraba sin control. Cerré los ojos lo más fuerte que pude mientras esa extraña energía me levantaba por los aires, el terror me invadió momentáneamente pero sin previo aviso me estrelle contra el fio piso del taller.

-¿Alguien quiere decirme que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Lagoona pero yo ya no estaba atenta a las respuestas, no encontraba el diario.

Empecé a buscar por todo el piso del lugar, que parecía más limpio, pero no había nada. Mientras las demás discutían si esa máquina era de limpieza, espero y no lo haya aspirado.

-0-0-0-

Gabriela

-Parece que fue hace un millón de años cuando el mundo lucia así.- comenta Yolotsin que parecía fascinada con todo lo que miraba- En estas épocas yo prácticamente acababa de morir, bueno ya llevaba más tiempo muerta que vida pero aun así, fue hace tanto. Mi hermano mayor, el que vivió más, apenas llevaba diez años de muerto.

-¿De eso planeabas hablar en tú presentación?- le pregunto indiferentemente.

-No.

-Estás loca amiga.- dice una chica de esta época- ¿Un normie?

-Un normie.- repite Yolotsin ocultándose atrás de unos casilleros para espiar a las chicas que están hablando.

-Debes admitir que es bastante apuesto.- dijo la otra chica de la época.

-Yolotsin ¿Qué haces?- le pregunte- Se supone que tenemos que buscar a la gata esa.

Mi am… compañera me hace una señal con el dedo para que guarde silencio y sigue escuchando a escondidas.

Observo a las monstruitas, ambas usan sombreros de bebé y vestidos largos, la más bajita viste de rosa y la alta de azul. La de rosa tiene la piel azulada y el cabello negro mientras que la otra parece una normie hasta que una serpiente verde claro saca la cabeza debajo de su gorro y saco la lengua, entonces noto que unas gafas con el vidrio color cobre descansan sobre su nariz.

-Es ella.- murmuro la hija de la llorona fascinada.

-¿Ella?- la cuestiono confundida.

-Es cierto que no es un amorfo pero tampoco es gran cosa.- dice la chica de rosa.

-La antepasada de Deuce, es la dueña del diario que estaba leyendo.- me explica Yolotsin.

-Y es listo.- continúa la chica de la serpiente.

-¿El que estabas buscando como desesperada?- le pregunto a la castaña.

-Y todos lo desprecian.- taja la bajita.

-Si ese.- respondió Yolotsin que se asomaba más para escuchar mejor.

-Que los pesados de tus hermanos adictos al té lo desprecien no significa que todos lo hagan.- aseguro la más altas de las chicas de hace dos siglos.

-Lo sé, pero a los que nos agrada somos la minoría.- concedió la de rosa- Diuci no entiendo por qué no sales con alguno de mis hermanos. ¡Ellos están encantados contigo! Eres bella, interesante y ¡alta! Algo que yo nunca seré ¡Debo ser la Yeti más baja del universo!

-¿Una Yeti? ¿Cómo Abby?- se pregunta la castaña a sí misma.

-Y bajita como Draculaura.- comento yo.

-El problema es que yo no estoy encantada con ellos.- respondió la que al parecer se llamaba Diuci.

-No, debe medir más que yo sin embargo comparada con Abby si es baja.- noto Yolotsin.

Entonces unas pesadas pisadas pasaron a nuestro lado y dos Yetis vestidos con traje y cargando tazas de té pasaron al lado nuestro, por suerte parecieron no notarnos.

-Yolotsin tenemos que irnos.- le recordé a mi amiga cuando vi un antiguo reloj que marcaba que ya casi había concluido la hora.

-Espera un poco.- dijo ella que intentaba escuchar la conversación.

La tuve que jalar sin embargo debo admitir que quería escuchar.

_¿Les gusto? ¡Espero muchos reviews! El próximo capítulo ya será la fusión._

_Los quiere: yo._


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Ya regrese! Y aquí estoy con el tercer capítulo, espero y les guste. Y perdón si los híbridos no tienen demasiada importancia en esta historia pero quiero enfocarme más en las emociones que sienten Gaby y Yolotsin al intentar compartir un cuerpo, aparte de que no hay suficientes híbridos para que uno sea su mentor._

**Capítulo 3: Dos almas, un cuerpo**

Yolotsin

-Ven.- tome a Gaby de la mano que parecía realmente impactada con lo que sucedía frente ella como para moverse.

Ambas entramos a la cosa redonda que brillaba con una luz cegadora. Mi cabeza empezó a darme vueltas mientras sentía como si dejara de ser consiente de partes de mi cuerpo y lo fuera de otras. _Matare a Yolotsin por jalarme a esto._ Espera… ¡¿Qué?!

Caí como costal de papas contra el suelo frio y polvoso del taller del padre de Robeca, mi corazón late acelerado… Mi... ¿Mi corazón?... ¿mi corazón late?

-Ghoulia ¿Estas bien?- le pregunta Frankie a mi amiga zombi recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa- ¿Todas las demás?

-Yo estoy bien.- contesto Draculaura.

-Yo también.- confirmo Robeca y pude escuchar claramente una expresión de asombro.

-Draculaura, Robeca, se fusionaron, las dos.- dijo Cleo en lo que me ponía de píe, tenía que ver eso por mí misma.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamo la vampiresa mientras me ponía de pie y me sacudió mi… ¿kimono blanco?

-Ellas no, son las únicas.- anuncio Toralei justo antes de dar un maullido de miedo y sorpresa.

Un pequeña caos se formó a mí alrededor mientras yo no podía dejar de ver mis manos que se habían puesto un par de tonos más pálidas. De repente una de estas se movió sin que yo la controlara. Los pálidos dedos tomaron una de mis trenzas cuyos cabellos a pesar de seguir siendo castaños tenían un tono claramente rojizo, Gaby, Me había fusionado con Gaby.

Un brillo pareció llamar la atención de ella ya que mi cabeza se giró hacía un lado desde donde en el suelo pude ver sus tijeras. Empecé a agacharme para recogerlas sin siquiera pedirle a mis músculos que hicieran cualquier movimiento pero cuando estaba por tomarlas una llamarada proveniente de una combinación de Lagoona y Jinafire paso a mi lado y descubrí que estaba por quemar el diario de la antepasada de Deuce así que sin dudar me avente para salvarlo causándome un leve tirón en el brazo que aun intentaba tomar el arma blanca.

-¡Yolotsin!- mi boca se movía sin embargo no era mi voz la que escuche- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-No podía dejar que se quemara.- me excuse abrazando protectoramente el libro justo antes de soltar un resoplido de fastidio y estirarme para tomar las tijeras, fue algo realmente extraño.

Al final decidimos dejar a Ghoulia arreglando la maquina la cual, si nuestra lógica no nos falla, fue la culpable de la fusión y es la única capaz de separarnos. No es que no me agrade Gaby, es una gran chica, pero no creo que compartir cuerpo sea algo muy factible, empezando con el hecho de que tarde o temprano tendremos que regresar a casa y no creo que a la señora Gorgon le guste encante tener a una asesina en potencia durmiendo bajo su mismo techo, y yo no estoy ansiosa por conocer a sus padres. Por otro lado, adoro la sensación de algo latiendo bajo mi pecho.

-0-0-0-

Gabriela

Mi mano acaricia mi mejilla completamente lisa. Frente a mi unos ojos castaños me regresan la mirada desde el espejo mientras yo no puedo creer que ya no esté ahí, mi cicatriz, ha desaparecido. Aún recuerdo cuando mi padre me la hizo:

Un día, cuando yo tendría ocho o nueve años, regresaba de la escuela bastante decaída, recuerdo que un fantasma la había agarrado contra mí y había hecho que todos mis compañeros se burlaran de mí. En ese entonces yo aún era bastante inocente y todavía me afectaba que pensaban los demás de mí. Cuando mi papá me vio me dijo: "Quita esa expresión de la cara, con una sonrisa te verás hermosa y yo puedo hacer que nadie pueda quitártela." Inocentemente le había preguntado cómo mientras el caminaba hacia mí con cara de loco, su expresión no solía variar mucho así que no me preocupe. Entonces fue cuando lo hizo, un profundo corte en mi mejilla que hubiera llegado a la boca si no fuera por Smile dog, mi perro, que se abalanzó contra él para protegerme, nunca entenderé bien porque lo hizo. Estuve escondida en mi cuarto llorando hasta que mi madre llego, me cosió la mejilla hablar y me dio mis preciadas tijeras diciéndome que ya sabría yo que hacer con ellas. Mis papás tuvieron la discusión más larga que han tenido después de eso y hay que decir que discuten por cualquier cosa. A partir de ese día fui diferente, ya no me importaba lo que mis compañeros opinaran de mí y aprendí a defenderme. Me pregunto si el hecho de que mi marca haya desaparecido hará alguna diferencia.

-Se siente tan extraño tener escamas.- comenta Lago… Jina… la monstruita a mi lado.

Estamos en el ensayo de la obra por el doscientos aniversario de la escuela. Yo no tendría que estar perdiendo mi tiempo aquí, mi trabajo consistía en ayudar a pintar la escenografía, pero resulta que Yolotsin tiene el papel más patético de todos. Darle recomendaciones a los actores sobre su interpretación.

-Creo que siguen Deuce y Gil,- anuncia creo que la dragona- Deberías de ver.

-Uf si.- responde la hija de la llorona- Sus actuaciones son terribles.

Terribles es una palabra demasiado amable para lo que esos dos hicieron. El hecho de que la fusión entre la vampiresa y la robot se descontrolara y terminara aplastándolos fue una suerte. Sobre todo el Gorgón. No entiendo por qué no pudieron elegir zombis para el papel de zombis.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué paso con esa actuación?- les pregunta la chica con la que comparto cuerpo con un tono desesperantemente dulce.

-¿Qué que paso? ¡Dracubeca nos calló enzima!- exclama el chico de las serpientes.

-Hey, gran nombre.- lo felicita su amigo chocando las manos- Hay que crearle uno a las demás.

No sé cuál de las dos pone los ojos en blanco. Estos chicos no lo están tomando enserio, pero miro la cinta de mí kimono y se me ocurre una forma de hacer que lo hagan.

_Bueno esto es todo. En el siguiente empezaran los problemas. Y de una vez les pregunto, una vez que termine esta historia ¿Quieren que haga una de "Embrujadas"? Si tengo tres comentarios o más a favor lo hago. En verdad a mí me encantaría pero tengo demasiados proyectos pendientes así que tengo que saber si tendré lectores para que valga la pena. Ya conocimos un poco del pasado de Dreadful Gaby y por qué es así._

_Los quiere: yo._


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Guau! Dos semanas seguidas actualizando la misma historia. Estense orgullosos de mí. SoFiLeXa "Embrujadas" es la nueva película de Monster High si quieres te paso el link. Bueno ya saben que si conseguimos tres comentarios a favor se hará. Espero y les guste este capítulo._

**Capítulo 4: Tú, yo, la misma**

Yolotsin

De un momento a otro la expresión de mis dos amigas cambio a una de terror total, lo que en realidad no tiene nada de sentido ya que estoy hablando en tono normal y lo más amablemente posible. Entonces bajo la mirada para encontrarme a mi brazo estirado con las tijeras de Gaby apuntándole a las gargantas de los chicos.

-¡Gaby!- exclamo molesta haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para bajar el brazo, lo logro- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Al parecer tú trabajo.- contesto levantando otra vez el brazo para hacer que las tijeras apuntaran a los chicos- Esos actúan terrible y así no lograras que mejoren.

-¡Las cosas no se resuelven con violencia Gabriela!- exclamo exasperada logrando volver a bajar el brazo- Deja de usar tus tijeras como escudo para evitar afrontar tus problemas.

-Pues mínimo yo no soy tan insegura que tengo que esconderme atrás de un sombrero a la mínima provocación.

Eso fue como un golpe bajo. Sé que no tendría que tomármelo tan a pecho, después de todo yo le dije algo similar a ella. Pero duele pensar que ella cree eso de mí. Y lo peor es que es cierto, desde que nos fusionamos y mi sombrero al parecer se esfumo mínimo he tenido unas nueve veces la intención de acomodarme el velo, lo he disimulado acomodando un mechón de mi cabello cada una de esas veces pero como es su mano la que muevo de seguro ella lo ha notado.

-Sí, lo se.- digo seriamente y me apago.

Quizá apagar no es la palabra correcta pero es la única que se me ocurre. Dejo a Gaby apoderarse completamente del cuerpo. Es extraño, un poco similar a los momentos antes de morir, cuando tu cuerpo se vuelve simplemente el contenedor de tu alma y deja de ser parte de ti.

Gaby parece debatirse entre que hacer ahora que al parecer la deje sola. Después de que el resto de las fusionadas causara un caos en el auditorio me sorprende que siga a mis amigas afuera, tenía entendido que no le agradaban. El chiste es que ahora estamos paradas en una fila esperando a que nos asignen un mentor hibrido. Clawvenus con Bonita (esqueleto polilla), Cleolei con Neighthan (zombi unicornio) y Dracubecca con Avea (ave centauro). Solo faltamos Lagoonafire y nosotras, el problema es que solo queda una hibrida.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- pregunta Neighthan.

-Pues Lagoona y Jinafire han tenido más problemas que Yolotsin y Drea… Gaby pero serio injusto dejarlas sin mentor.- comenta la experimento de laboratorio- Saben, ya sé quién podría ayudarnos con ellas.

Mi amiga hace una rápida llamada por teléfono para después con una sonrisa nos guía hacia la biblioteca. Gaby busca con la mirada a la persona que nos va a ayudar mientras Frankie nos lleva a la mesa donde un chico aparentemente normie nos espera.

-Hola Frankie, Yolotsin, Gaby.- saluda él.

-Saben, creo que nadie entiende mejor lo que es compartir el cuerpo con alguien así que él ayudara.

-0-0-0-

Gabriela

Mi corazón late demasiado fuerte para mi gusto mientras Jackson me mira con una expresión demasiado nerviosa.

-Bueno…- titubea- díganme. ¿Quién de ustedes tiene mayor control de su cuerpo en este momento?

-Supongo que yo ya que Yolotsin no ha hecho acto de aparición desde hace un rato.- respondo secamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta un poco ¿preocupado?

-Tuvimos algo así como una pelea hace rato.- le cuento en un tono menos hostil- Creo que se enojó por qué después de eso simplemente desapareció. Ya no ha hablado y yo he controlado nuestro cuerpo sola.

-Sabes la única vez que la vi realmente mal lo que estaba era triste.- me dijo- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste?

Abrí la boca para contarle sin embargo esta se parece cambiar de opinión y decir otra cosa.

-Lo siento.- es la vos de Yolotsin pero en lugar de amable suena aterradora- Yo también dije cosas horribles y ahora me están tomando como la víctima.

-¿Horribles?- pregunto extrañada.

-Sí, perdóname Gaby.

-¡Pero si lo que dijiste no fue nada grave!- exclamo sin importarme donde estamos- He escuchado cosas el doble de malas desde que era pequeña. Yo tendría que disculparme.

Siento como una de mis manos se sierra fuertemente sobre la mesa.

-Eso no me justifica.- su vos ha vuelto a ser normal- Cuando te conocí me prometí que intentaría ser tu amiga y haría que dejaras de estar tan enojada con la vida. Y en todo caso a mí también me han dicho cosas mucho peores.

Con un poco de esfuerzo tomo su mano, mi mano, que se encuentra apretada para relajarla y sonrió, sé que no me puede ver pero si me puede sentir.

-Te perdono ahora déjame disculparme a mi.- me aclaro la garganta de una forma un poco teatral y siento como las comisuras de nuestra boca se estiran ligeramente- Lo siento.

-Miren chicas ustedes no necesitaban de mi ayuda.- comenta el chico de lentes con una sonrisa.

-Oh pero si has sido de gran ayuda.- responde Yolotsin mientras siento como un ligero rubor se apodera de mis mejillas, y entonces entiendo por qué la incómoda velocidad de mi corazón, a ella le gusta- Necesitábamos hablar de esto y tú nos ayudaste, gracias.

-No…no hay de qué.

-Sí, muy lindo, todos nos queremos.- me apresuro a decir un poco incomoda- ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

El celular de una pelirroja con una máscara sobre el rostro emite una música muy movida cerca de nosotros haciendo que el nerd frente nosotras se convierta en un elemental de fuego con la piel azul antes de que la bibliotecaria regañe a la chica. El chico ¿Holt? Nos mira extrañado mientras se apresura a ponerse unos audífonos.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunta- Esos ojos se me hacen muy conocidos.

-Hola Holt.- saluda la hija de la llorona.

-¿Yolotsin? ¿Te pintaste el cabello? Estas muy pálida.- este chico habla demasiado.

-Hola Holt.- digo ahora yo con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Dre…dreadful Gaby?- ahora parece asustado.

-Es una larga historia.

_Bueno ya las vimos tener problemas y después arreglarse. El próximo ya es el último capítulo y después el epilogo. Espero y les esté gustando, gracias por leer._

_Los quiere: yo._


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola! Yo aquí con el último capítulo. ¿Están tan emocionados como yo o soy la única? Espero y les guste. No puse todo el drama de Frankie no por qué no sea importante ni por qué me agrade si no, como dije al inicio, no creo que sea interesante leer algo que ya viste en una película._

**Capítulo 5: Gabiotsin**

Yolotsin

_Abrase a Igi la cual casi me truena los huesos con su descomunal fuerza. Y después me acerque a él, aun no puedo creer que finalmente me notara. Debo decir que al inicio creí que era una broma cuando me dijo que un pajarito le dijo que yo podría enseñarle a encontrar esa chispa que le faltaba para crear su familia. Por la forma que me beso creo que logre mi cometido bastante bien._

-¡No lo creo! No puede terminar así, ella no puede irse.- Gaby se queja como una chiquilla y yo sonrió, desde que nos fusionamos y posteriormente nos separamos ha sido un poco más abierta.

-Pues lo hace, regresa a Grecia y probablemente ahí conocerá a otro gorgón con el que se casó y tuvo a la tatarabuela de la tatarabuela de Deuce.- le recuerdo.

-Es tan triste, hacían tan linda pareja, incluso me había empezado a agradar el tal Víctor.

-Vamos, es el abuelo de Frankie y no es tan malo.- digo al recordar cómo cada que llegaba a la escuela y nos poníamos a leer la parte del diario que había restaurado el día anterior ella se quejaba de como una chica tan dulce como Diuci se había fijado en alguien como él- Aparte recuerda que si no fuera por él tú y yo seguiríamos fusionadas.

-Si pero también ay que recordar lo desagradable que fue estar en esa cosa, puaj.- alego haciendo una mueca- Aparte, no habría sido tan malo que continuáramos siendo "Gabiotsin".

Suelto una risita al recordar el bobo nombre que nos habían puesto. La verdad es que creo que a ambas nos sirvió un poco el tener que compartir cuerpo.

-¡Hey Gaby! Yolotsin.- saluda Holt que pasa por ahí, el chico de la piel azul se recarga en un casillero que se encuentra al lado de en los que estamos y mirando a la pelirroja- Y ¿Nos vemos en la tarde para… tú sabes?

-Por supuesto.- contesta ella con una sonrisa un poco… curiosa.

-¡Genial!- se alegra mi amigo- Hasta entonces.

-Vamos, no hagas esa cara.- me dice mi antigua compañera de cuerpo una vez él se fue- No tienes por qué estar celosa corazoncito.

-¿Celosa? ¡Yo no estoy celosa!- exclamo aunque creo que si hice una pequeña mueca mientras hablaban- Me alegra que se lleven tan bien.

-Hablo enserio, ya sabes que me interesa… alguien más.- dice pareciendo repentinamente tímida.

-Cierto Equidno, por cierto ¿Cómo vas con él?- pregunto fingiendo desinterés sin embargo veo sus mejillas tornarse rojas.

-¡Yo nunca dije que fuera él!- exclama aparentemente enojada- Aunque debo decir que no van tan mal.

-Vamos enamorada,- digo tomándola del brazo, su mano va hasta donde guarda sus tijeras sumamente rápido, mi primer instinto es quitarme sin embargo decido dar un salto de fe y esperar no terminar con una tajada en el brazo (no me dolería físicamente pero aun así no sería algo agradable) Gaby aleja su mano lentamente del cinturón de su kimono y yo suspiro- a clases.

-0-0-0-

Gabriela

-Señorita Rivera, su turno.- la llama el profesor Rotten al parecer no muy convencido.

Mi com… amiga me dedica una sonrisa nerviosa e inmediatamente después se para y camina al frente con renovada valentía.

-¿Está usted segura de que quiere hacer esto? Ya le dije que podemos omitir esta calificación.- insistió el anciano.

-Segura.- confirmo la hija de la Llorona.

-Si yo fuera ella aceptaría la propuesta.- comenta Clawdeen Wolf que esta un lugar atrás.

-Ni lo digas,- le dio la razón su amiga la momia- sin embargo a mi jamás me dejarían no presentar mi legado familiar, es obvio que a todos les interesa la historia de los de Nile y hay que mantener feliz al alumnado.

Yolotsin suelta un suspiro y nos mira al frente con una sonrisa.

-Les contare una historia…

_Hubo una vez, hace más de doscientos años, una jovencita que trabajaba de cosechadora en una hacienda de la nueva España perteneciente a una familia de apellido Rivera. Su nombre era Ameyali y era bella, lo suficiente para que después de que el dueño de la hacienda regresara a España y su sobrino tomara su lugar este se enamorara de la dichosa campesina. Para ella que no tenía más de 17 años y estaba acostumbrada a la pobreza fue fácil aceptar al joven Rivera a pesar de ser once años mayor. La llevo a vivir a su casa con la promesa de que en a la menor oportunidad se casaría con ella, esto a su comunidad no le gustó nada ya que entre los campesinos de esa hacienda (indígenas y africanos) los españoles eran seres crueles que no hacían más que explotarlos. El odio a ella se incrementó cuando pario a su primer hijo José Rivera, dos años después llego la segunda Guadalupe y cuando está a su vez llevaba dos años en el mundo nació el ultimo Jesús. La verdad es que ninguno de los nombres le gustaban a ella por lo que en secreto los llamaba Tlecahuitli, Yolotsin y Mazatzin respectivamente. La cosa es que años después, cuando el mayor tenía ocho años, el enamorado de Ameyali se fue a la guerra, supuestamente, prometiendo su pronto regreso._

_Pasados cuatro meses de su ausencia su familia fue echada de la casona dejándolos vulnerables, no estaba bien visto que unos indios estuvieran ahí, su antigua comunidad odiaba tanto a Ameyali que fue asesinada vilmente. Su espíritu no pudo descansar, el miedo de que podría haberle pasado a sus hijos ahora que no la tenían a ella la atormentaba condenándola a vagar por la tierra hasta poder encontrarlos…_

-¿Qué te pareció la historia de mi legado familiar?- me pregunto la orgullosa hija de llorona una vez acabo la clase.

-Bien, supongo.- conteste indiferente.

-Eres tan fría…

-Hey ¿vienen a comer?- pregunta Avea que llegaba acompañada por el resto de los híbridos y Frankie.

Yolotsin me volteo a mirar esperanzada, todos los días me invitaban a comer y siempre digo que no sin embargo tal vez solo hoy…

_Fin… ¿o no? Solo falta que otra persona diga que sí y haré otra mini historia como esta con "Embrujadas". Perdón por la tardanza pero ustedes saben… proyectos finales. Vimos a Gaby más dulce y conocimos la leyenda de la llorona en la que me estoy basando aunque, claro, le agregue un par de cosillas (los nombres) Ameyali significa arroyo, Tlecahuitli águila de fuego, Yolotsin corazoncito (eso ya deberían saberlo) y Mazatzin venadito. Haré algo así como un epílogo que consistirá en las biografías de Gaby e Yolotsin así que estense atentos._

_Los quiere: yo._


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Gill Sans MT','sans-serif';"¡Hola! Lo sé, merezco la muerte, hace siglos que no actualizo. Pero prometo por mi bella computadora que ahora que ya están por acabar las clases le pondré más empeño y empezare la siguiente mini historia (por qué si, logramos los tres) lo más pronto posible. Gracias por su apoyo y aquí está el "epilogo"./span/em/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"emspan style="font-family: 'Gill Sans MT','sans-serif';"Dreadful Gaby salió de la retorcida y maravillosa mente de SoFiLeXa, yo solo me encargo de darle vida./span/em/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gill Sans MT','sans-serif';"Nombre completo: Gabriela Woods/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gill Sans MT','sans-serif';"Edad: 16/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gill Sans MT','sans-serif';"Padres monstruosos: Jeff the killer y Bloody Alice/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gill Sans MT','sans-serif';"Estilo matador: Me gustan los kimonos y en realidad la cultura japonesa en general./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gill Sans MT','sans-serif';"Monstruosa imperfección: Soy algo insegura de mí misma, eso me pone algo nerviosa y me hace ser agresiva ante cualquier situación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gill Sans MT','sans-serif';"Mascota: Smile dog, lindo perrito./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gill Sans MT','sans-serif';"Actividad favorita: Cortar cosas con las grandes tijeras que me obsequió mi madre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gill Sans MT','sans-serif';"Espantoso fastidio: Los que me juzgan y critican, ¡No les importa absolutamente nada de lo que haga con mi vida, así que ni intenten meterse en ella!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gill Sans MT','sans-serif';"Clase favorita: Educación física/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gill Sans MT','sans-serif';"Clase menos favorita: Lenguas muertas/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gill Sans MT','sans-serif';"Color favorito: Violeta y sangre/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gill Sans MT','sans-serif';"Comida favorita: Pollo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gill Sans MT','sans-serif';"Mejores amigos: Yolotsin/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: 'Gill Sans MT','sans-serif';"-0-0-0-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gill Sans MT','sans-serif';"Nombre completo: Yolotsin Rivera/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gill Sans MT','sans-serif';"Edad: 215/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gill Sans MT','sans-serif';"Padres monstruosos: La llorona/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gill Sans MT','sans-serif';"Estilo matador: Ropa blanca y sombrero con velo en todo momento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gill Sans MT','sans-serif';"Monstruosa imperfección: Soy extremadamente tímida y por si fuera poco cuando hablo demasiado bajo mi tono de vos es capaz de hacer que se le ponga la piel de gallina al más valiente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gill Sans MT','sans-serif';"Mascota: Yohualli, un hermoso axolote mejicano./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gill Sans MT','sans-serif';"Actividad favorita: Pasar tiempo con las personas que quiero./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gill Sans MT','sans-serif';"Espantoso fastidio: Que tanto normis como monstruos crean que mi mamá es una asesina cuando la verdadera historia es muy distinta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gill Sans MT','sans-serif';"Clase favorita: Literatura/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gill Sans MT','sans-serif';"Clase menos favorita: En realidad no tengo una que me desagrade demasiado pero me cae muy mal el profesor de Ciencias Locas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gill Sans MT','sans-serif';"Color favorito: Blanco/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gill Sans MT','sans-serif';"Comida favorita: La típica de mi país./span/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Gill Sans MT','sans-serif';"Mejores amigos: Deuce Gorgon, Ghoulia Yelps y Gabriela Woods/span/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Gill Sans MT','sans-serif';"¡Y hemos acabado! ¿Comentarios, dudas, quejas o cualquier otra cosa que quieran decirme? ¡Espero su review! Advierto que las protagonistas serán Yolotsin y Shivaga no Gaby ¿Por? Creo que queda más para su personalidad aparte quiero explorar a este Oc que cree. Eso no significa que vaya a dejar atrás a nuestra asesina en potencia favorita, en absoluto, pero será bastante secundaria./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Gill Sans MT','sans-serif';"Para conocer más sobre Bloody Alice (quitar espacio): a href=" posts/paranormal/% "span style="color: windowtext;" posts/paranormal/ /span/a/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Gill Sans MT','sans-serif';"Los quiere: yo./span/em/p 


End file.
